A Jock's Advance And The Nerd's Clumsy Reply
by rain of broken promise
Summary: Can the popular Yamamoto Takeshi finally make a proper confession to the nerdy Sawada Tsunayoshi or is he just gonna snog the daylight out of him again. A 8027 one shot. It's the cliche challenge from the 8027 community. Mine would be the Jock and the Nerd. AU


A Jock's Advance And The Nerd's Clumsy Reply.

By

Rainofbrokenpromise.

A/N: Hey guys, not sure if you knew but we, as in the 8027 Famiglia group decided to do the theme cliché oneshot for 8027 week. Sorry in advance if I did one of the cliché a group member are planning to make.

If you're a fan of 8027 and not a member, come check us out on Facebook.

Our glorious leader is ilYamaTsuna7227li, I'm sure you heard of her

This is a tribute for the 8027 week and for her for giving us a platform to interact with each other.

Any who, my 8027 cliché will be the Nerd and the Jock.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of this character, there are not the product of my imagination. However, the storyline and the plotline is my own creation.

Warning: Boy/Boy, StalkerYama, Mild Suggestive Theme, Read at your own risk

It was just an ordinary day here in Namimori, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and a young boy is being snog the living hell out of him by a tall brunet.

Wait… what?

There, behind the alleyway a few blocks away from school, young Sawada Tsunayoshi is struggling to escape from the hold of the muscular teen in front of him. His mouth is being invaded by his opposition's tongue, swiping and explore every nook and cranny in his crevice.

Before he can start another muffled shout, the feel of something slowly growing from his attacker and start to press hard on his stomach and making him stop. By god, the person kissing him is hard!

He continue to struggle as his oxygen level is getting severely depleting by the second. What seems to be an eternity later, the taller of the two finally let go, but not before licking Tsuna's lips a few time.

His forehead is touching Tsuna's, and the only thing Tsuna can remember after the person left him behind is his confession and….

His molten amber eyes.

' _I like you'_ that's the only thing that he can recall as he fall into a slump. His mind is stuck on repeat as he sat there on the cold asphalt floor, tracing his lips. Only then he realise the horror of why he's suddenly have some discomfort of his suddenly confining school pants.

He shriek, and only the sound of the school bell echoing through the area that manage to snap him out of stupor, he better go now or suffer a beating from Hibari-Sensei.

Yamamoto Takeshi is a one happy camper. However, on this particular morning his happy demeanour is so bright that the people around him can't even look at him twice without suffering a headache. However, this does not affect his best friend.

"Why are you so happy today Yamamoto-kun" the best friend in question said it in the most bland tone that she can muster. The happy teen only turn around and hug her before swinging her around while laughing, gaining odd look from other student in the school courtyard with them.

"I did it Nagi-Chan, I did it" It only take a few minute before she connect the dot. The happy expression, the rumple shirt and the swollen lip. Her eye widen and her cheek blush at her rather graphic conclusion.

"You confess to Senpai already!" squeal Nagi, Takeshi just nod his head while still grinning madly. Both of them then start to jump up and down and squeal loudly, ignorant of the incredulous looks that others send on their way.

Finally compose enough, Nagi, the beautiful violet hair Nagi said the question that broke the camel back. "So, what did Senpai reply?" Her curious face morph into a concern one as Takeshi eyes started to widen and drop to the ground, he starts to bash his head on to the cold unforgiving earth .

After hearing his explanation, the graphic detail of how he kissed the life out of his Senpai and confessing to him only to then leave him behind. Without giving him a chance to saying anything, at all. All Nagi can do is face palm and then face palmed Yamamoto, hard "You're an idiot" she mutters.

When Tsuna came to class, he's left eye and right cheek are slightly swollen. He manage to only get lightly bitten today by the disciplinary teacher and spend the rest of first period in the nurse's office.

Luckily Namaguchi-Sensei is tolerant of him when he came in on the middle of second period and only let him off with a warning. Sliding himself next to his arch rival and pseudo best friend, he lower his head to the table and let out a groan.

The only thing he can heard is the shuffling of paper and the sound of mechanical pencil scratching on it. He can practically fell the questioning glance that burn on his fluffy hair head. He can imagine Kurokawa Hana eyebrow rise and the only reply he give is another groan.

Apparently, the groan is loud enough that the teacher feels that the boy should be reprimand. "Sawada-San, I knew you already know the topic at hand already, but could you please be quite so the rest of the student can study" with that said, she turn back to the black board and return writing more equation.

Sufficiently scolded, Tsuna start to pull out the supply from his bag and began writing down the notes that has been already written on the board and solving the problem the teacher gave all the while ignoring the occasional curious gaze of his friend.

When the study session ended and the class work submitted, during the grace period when the teacher would exchange place, Hana manage to somehow squeeze in a complete interrogation on his late entry to class.

Overwhelm by her withering glare and with his mind still preoccupied he quickly blab on what happen. To his horror, instead of sympathizing about his plight, Hana reaction to his situation is only the heavy blush on her check and a minor nose bleed.

When she ask the name of the kisser, all she get is a lobster red Tsuna and a fogged up glass in front of her. Removing her glasses, she sigh and started to think of a roundabout way for her friend to answer. Honestly, she wonder why she even bother befriending him anyway.

So, instead of looking for a name, she started to fish out the description of Tsuna's assaulter, somehow she manage to get the red face Tsuna to stutter out the answer " H….is tall, with short black hair. Slightly ta…tan skin and brownish amber eye and he smile a lot whe…wh..when he ask m..m…me to follow him."

Even with Tsuna's almost mute voice and heavy stuttering, Hana couldn't help but widen her eyes and judging by his surprise expression, her face must not be far off from showing off her own shock face to the world, curse that instinct of his.

Of course Hana know who is Tsuna describing, not a lot of people who are really tall here in Namimori, especially the students attending their school. And the ones that is tall are almost all have different hair length and colour than what he describe.

If it wasn't for the school sport uniform that Tsuna recognise, Hana would have think is a boy from another school altogether. No, the one who manage to ravish Clumsy-Tsuna is in fact a well-known guy in school.

The person that Tsuna describe is none other the ace of Namimori baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi. The only reason Yamamoto manage to even get on her radar is because of his cute face. The only reason she doesn't have him on her potential boyfriend material is because he's younger than her. Kurokawa Hana do not date anyone younger than her, period.

He's in the grade below them, making him a year younger than both her and Tsuna. How Yamamoto manage to harbour a crush on clumsy Tsuna she have no idea. However, the idea that, the most popular guy in school have a crush on a nerd like Tsuna is pretty hilarious.

And when she tell him she already figure it out who the identity of his admirer is, Tsuna's reaction was enough to make the ice queen to laugh.

"But, but Hana there's no way someone like him could like me" Before he can protest any further, the literature teacher, Mamushi-Sensei enter and the class noisy chatter come to a standstill. For the rest of the class, Tsuna couldn't concentrate much as his mind is swirling with the implication that Hana has provided him.

Tsuna know, and heard of Yamamoto Takeshi. He heard that his junior have single handled shoulder him and his team to win the regional baseball tournament. He hear that Yamamoto is the only underclassmen in a team of upperclassmen, which means that he is better than his peer in term of skills. Tsuna also heard that there is a Takeshi Fan club that consist of the majority of the girl in their school, some even from other nearby school.

What Tsuna didn't get is why a handsome man (as his recall vividly from the morning encounter) like Takeshi would like a nerd like him. Sure Tsuna have manage to alleviate for Worthless-Tsuna to clumsy-Tsuna, and it's all thanks to his tutor Reborn. Thank god that his father is sensible enough hire a tutor to help him improve his grade.

Before he can muse any further, his daydreaming was broken thanks to the scolding Mamushi-sensei is giving to the noisy student at the back. Thank god it's not him this time, he couldn't handle another lecture aiming at him.

Takeshi couldn't believe how his day have turn up. First he manage to wake up early enough that his dad will cook something other than sushi for him. There's an unopen carton of milk that has his name all over it that he found in the fridge. Once eaten, and an entire carton of milk drank, with nothing better to do, he left home to school early.

However, the highlight of it all is when he's almost near to his school.

Tsuna-Senpai is on his way too, Takeshi can't believe that he manage to ran into him in the morning. Thank god he woke up early today, maybe he should wake up early everyday if he can watch his Senpai cute butt every day from behind. He don't know why, but he's sure that maybe today was an omen from the baseball god telling him to confess his felling to his Senpai.

So he did. And the result was worth it.

He still remember the taste of Senpai's mouth, the smell and taste of meat still linger in his mouth till now (Senpai eat meat for breakfast?)

His member harden slightly as he remember the feel of Tsuna body writhing underneath him (more like struggling, but he chose to ignore it). Best of all, is the feeling of something hard on his thigh that meant that Senpai is enjoying their activities too.

And the face Senpai make when he finally confess will be always something Takeshi cherish.

Okay, so maybe he's happy enough that he forgot about Senpai all together and start skipping to school. And maybe Nagi-Chan is right that he should stick long enough to at least hear his Senpai reply, but he's so happy that he still can't think straight.

His Senseis have been catching him daydreaming all day long, and he have to go to detention during recess hour, much to the amusement of his classmate.

Well, he didn't care. Maybe he will meet with Senpai after school and he can properly explain his feeling.

Today is his turn to clean up the library. While what he really want to is to go home and examine and dissect today's phenomenon, duties is duties.

He can't shirk of his duties, as a librarian he have to make sure that all books are organize and the area is clean of rubbish. And so, he and Fon work silently after the end of the school bell rang.

While, he's busy arranging the books that was left haphazardly on the table, he ignore the giggle that Fon make when he and the Interning Librarian are flirting with each other.

Best not to think about it now.

While his body is cleaning up the place and his mind are preoccupied with Fon's Verde's love life, he fail to notice the end of the afterschool bell rang, signifying the end to all extracurricular activities.

However, he did notice when there are someone behind him.

Takeshi is getting frustrated. Since this morning, he can't seem to find his crush at school all day.

Because his sensei fail to show up at his first period class today, he try searching for Senpai at his class. Only he haven't seen him on his usual seat next to that frigid bitch. The normally happy Takeshi scowl as his mind think about the snake that is his crush's best friend.

Kurokawa Hana is mean and bully Senpai all the time, he watch as Senpai just smile and endure that bitch abuse on him. If he could get away with it, Kurokawa Hana would disappear form the world. But that would only make Tsuna sad (sometimes, he frighten himself because of his devotion to his Senpai)

He would stay and watch for second period too if the disciplinary student aren't roaming around the hall. He don't want to make Hibari-Sensei beat him up, then Tsuna-Senpai wouldn't find him attractive.

So he sat on his chair on his class for second period, with nothing to do but just recall what he did to Senpai earlier this morning. He's so caught up with his daydreaming, that his third period teacher gave him detention.

Now, if it was last year he wouldn't mind. But this year is when the sophomore and the senior have the same lunch slot, so his pretty depress he can't see (stalk) his one true love for lunch.

When schools over, he want nothing else but to sprint to Senpai's class to make his feeling for him known again. But before he can reach the door, his baseball senior drag him to the field for club practice. He dejectedly drag himself to practice the hour away.

Luckily, since this is club day. That means that Tsuna have to be at the library, and more good news is that today is Senpai duties to clean up the place (nope, he did sooooo not memorize Senpai's work roster). That means that he would be extra late today, that means that he could actually see Senpai today.

So, a couple of minute before the afterschool bell rings, he dismiss himself from practice. He didn't want to lose the opportunity to talk to his crush today since the baseball team usually practise till way after the normal time allocated.

Body still producing sweat, he march himself straight to the library. He pass by the Senpais that usually work with his crush but he gave them no mind (since obviously they are a couple and are no threat to Tsuna)

When he enter, the cool air wash over him. He feel grateful that the library have a functioning conditioner, he dint want to face Senpai smelling like a pig. There, on the back corner of the library is his Senpai, cleaning some of the book that scatter on the desk.

Slowly, he walk as carefully as he can on the hardwood floor, thanking the god that he wears stockings and the floor is sturdy enough it doesn't creak when he walk on top of it. When he manage to stand behind his crush, he envelop him to his arm.

Before Tsuna sense the presence behind him, he notice the smell that musk its way to his nose. The mainly musk and the scent of sweat is making his mind hazy and his body horny.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi is in fact, a musk hound.

So, when the person behind him hug him with a full body contact, the smell of musk emanating from them is strong enough that his knees are weakening and he did what he always did when he encounter an arousing scent.

He takes a deep breath, and moan.

The person behind him stiffen in surprise, before he can do anything though a pair of strong hand rest on his small shoulder. He then was turn around, only to find a slight dirty white sport jacket. Slowly looking up, his still intoxicated eyes rest open a slowly darkening amber eyes.

After a few minute of just staring, his cloudy eyes started to became clear, his lust drop as he finally realise that the person in front of him is non-other than his current dilemma.

As his mind start to function again, his imagination start to hyper drive. Plenty of scenarios are occurring in his mind and he is so preoccupied that he almost miss what Yamamoto is asking about.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Whatever scenario that Takeshi could think of, this wasn't it.

He's thought on what Tsuna's reaction would be range from being scream to deaf or to be stab by him by a blunt scissor. What he didn't expected is when he hug Tsuna from behind is he would take a deep breath from his stench and moan.

Did Sawada Tsunayoshi, have a smelling fetish?

The thought excited him so, that he takes hold of his crush's shoulder and making him face his way. Tsuna brown eyes is clouded with lust that Takeshi's own libido start to rise. However, he have to make sure that he didn't make the same mistake he make this morning. He have to ask first.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" There, he said it. Nagi-Chan would be so proud that he can think with the brain on his shoulder first than the brain in his trousers.

He watch as his crush's face goes through a myriad of emotion, from scared to apprehensive and others before it ended with a questioning one. He have to strain his ear a bit to make sure he heard what his crush is saying. "Why do you like me?"

Takeshi was floored with the question, "Wha…what, I like Tsuna- Senpai a lot" that's the only thing that he can stammer out. His crush just did his adorable head tilt when he ask his next question.

"Why?"

Somehow, seeing his crush being adorable and he is not being rejected yet make Takeshi more confidence and bold when he answer.

"Because Senpai is kind to everyone, even to someone is being mean to Senpai. You always smile when someone bully you. You never cried when you're injured and you look really cute when you are hard at working something out"

Seeing his word seem to lit something in his crush eyes, Takeshi continue.

"The Senpais at my baseball club always says that Tsuna is worthless, but I see that you're so nice and helpful to other people. I sometime see you play with the children on the park when I'm helping my dad around. They are always happy to be with you"

Bit by bit, his word make his crush started to really look at him, making him something in his crush life. He is now not just a nameless face in his crush's life and that make him really happy. He's afraid that Tsuna would just look at him an only see just a facet of him, just like his teammate who only really care for him as long as won the game or his fangirl who only like him because he play baseball and handsome (their word, not his)

"I like Senpai because I knew that if Senpai like me back, it's because of what I am and not what I can do. So can Senpai please be my boyfriend?"

Tsuna couldn't believe that Yamamoto Takeshi would ask him to be his boyfriend. Tsuna doesn't even knew Takeshi much and yet….

Tsunayoshi is scared, in all his life there's only a few people in his life that genuinely care for him. For Yamamoto to say that he care for him is really nerve racking, maybe he said it so that he can hurt him at a later date? He have to make sure that Takeshi isn't making fun of him. So he ask

At first his Kohai stammer out his confession and it make his stomach flutter, but, he need to know more.

And Takeshi delivers.

The word spewing from his mouth make Tsuna feel like he is special than what he actually are. At first he flinch as he heard his old nickname came out of his kohai mouth, but the devotion that he heard from Takeshi mouth makes him almost forget his awful past.

And so, when Yamamoto Takeshi ask Sawada Tsunayoshi again to be his boyfriend.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has an answer ready.

"Don…Don't call me Senpai anymore"

At first Takeshi fear that his crush doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. But the next words that came out of his mouth put an end to his worries.

"If we going to be boyfriends, Call me Tsuna"

Takeshi smile so wide that his face hurts. He hug his cru..boyfriend again, now aware of what his smell can do to his crush..boyfriend (Oh My God he is so happy)

"Oh, and I like your butt to" he said before cupping both of Tsuna mounds and resume the morning make out session again.

All Tsuna can do is a muffled shriek.

THE END

A/N: I'm so sorry, this fiction is supposed to be post during the last week of August, but I have a lot of obstacle for me to post it on time (namely exams and a wedding, so so many relative)

Once again, shout out to ilYamaTsuna7227li for being the head of the 8027 famiglia.

Go check out her story if you want some more 8027 love

Go check our facebook community,

Thanks for reading this fic.


End file.
